The Buddy System
The Buddy System is the 31st episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of Season 3. Plot The episode begins with a commercial for Rusty's Day Camp for Boy Adventurers. It cuts to Dr. Venture sitting at an autograph table on the front lawn of the Venture compound voicing his appreciation for his fans to a less than impressed Brock. They are approached by Tim-Tom and Kevin, the Murderous Moppets, who are disguised as children to infiltrate the day camp for The Monarch. Only Brock sees through their deception. Billy Quizboy, Action Johnny, The Order of the Triad and the Ghost Pirate Captain are all hosting booths at the day camp where they make presentations to the kids. Johnny is now clean from narcotics but he is still highly unstable. Hank and Dean meet another teenager named Dermott Fictel who wears an army jacket and is a rude, obnoxious, pathological liar. Dermott impresses Hank by boasting that his father is in black ops and he never met him, but Dean does not like him. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch catches The Monarch talking to Tim Tom and Kevin on his laptop and accuses him of arching Dr. Venture again. She has also designed a new costume which is more butterfly themed than the previous one. Brock is confronted by Dermott while giving a Judo demonstration. Dermott smugly insists that his hands are registered as deadly weapons by the government and that he could easily defeat Brock in combat. Brock is clearly angered, but is interrupted before he can attack the teenager by Dr. Venture, who picks up all the kids on a people mover and takes them to see his father's bio dome. Hank and Dermott insult Dr. Venture during the ride on the people mover. Everything goes horribly wrong in the bio-dome and one of the children is mauled to death by some sort of ape creature. Billy Quizboy and Dr. Venture manage to escape with the rest of the children intact, but Billy loses his mechanical hand in the process. Brock seeks advice from Dr. Orpheus concerning his frustration with the obnoxious Dermott. He concludes that, while it is wrong to attack Dermott himself, it would be okay to get another kid to do it. He attempts to train Dean to beat up Dermott. Dean proves too physically pathetic to do so. Unable to find Hank, he attempts to recruit the Murderous Moppets for this purpose, but decides against it when they imply they will stab the boy to death. He also tells the Monarch through Tim-Tom's spy camera that Doctor Venture misses him. All of the characters meet up at the main stage for the big day camp finale, in which Action Johnny is joined by a special guest, Dr. Z (Zin). Johnny has a complete breakdown and has to be carried away by Brock. Dermott makes fun of Brock to Hank, Dean and Triana Orpheus, who are all sitting in the stands. When Dermott insults while simultaneously hitting on Triana, Dean becomes enraged and beats Dermott badly with his fists. Dr. Venture wants to break up the fight, but a smiling Brock keeps him back, insisting that kids will be kids. Suddenly, Sergeant Hatred arrives on the hovertank and his henchmen attack the Venture compound's shrubbery. Brock kills one of his henchmen and Sergeant Hatred and Dr. Venture call a time out to discuss the indiscretion. They conclude that Hatred misread his arching schedule and attacked at the wrong time. Rusty introduces Hatred to Dr. Z, his childhood hero, and a good time is had by all. Among the photos taken by Hatred's surveillance equipment include Triana appearing impressed by Dean's flexed biceps (he's actually forcing it up with his hand), Hank putting Billy's hand in warm water, and Dr. Venture blocking the camera from getting a clear view of Hank and Dean's clone maturation/storage chamber, which may have the dead child growing in the tank behind him. At the end of the night parents are picking up their kids on the steps of the Venture Compound. Dr. Venture has cloned the dead child and manages to fool the parents into believing the clone is the original, despite it being barely viable. Hank talks to his new friend Dermott some more before Dermott gets into a car with his mom, whose face is hidden in darkness. She asks if he met "him," to which Dermott replies "Yeah, he was okay. Are you sure he's my real father?" In the post-credits scene, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch congratulates and embraces the Moppets for a job well done, saying they were "perfect as always". The moppets comment on how much they both like her new costume, and like hugging her in her new costume, whereupon she tells them to stop hugging her. Cultural References *"Dr.Z." is Dr.Zin one of Jonny Quest's more notrious enemies! ( And thus the reason Action Jonny is so distressed over his appearance. ) Production notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For "The Buddy System" the credit reads Kimson "Spinning Murder Top" Albert. * The Wilhelm Scream can be heard when Brock Samson attacks one of Sergeant Hatred's henchmen and also when the Dr. Venture voiced lightbulb introduces Action Johnny in the commercial at the beginning. Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2008 television episodes